Antares type
The Antares-type was a small, multipurpose 23rd century Federation starship identified as a survey ship, transport, cargo and science-probe vessel. This class of vessel was commonly used during the 2260s. ( remastered) Ships of this class were listed in the Starfleet Registry. ( ) History In 2266, the rendezvoused with the Antares. The Antares was later destroyed when its previously warped baffle plate was removed by Charlie Evans, the ship's former passenger. ( ) In 2268, the Enterprise, under the control of the M-5 computer, destroyed the unescorted cargo drone Woden that was hauling ore near the Alpha Carinae system. ( ) In 2269, the Enterprise was assigned to escort two robot grain ships carrying a load of quintotriticale to the Sherman's Planet to assist in the survival of the colonists who were experiencing crop loss and famine. During an encounter with the under the command of Captain Koloth, one of the ships was disabled, and its cargo was transferred to the Enterprise. The Gr'oth later returned and attacked the second ship, disabling its propulsion systems as well. The ship was later recovered and towed by the Enterprise to Sherman's Planet. ( ) Design The Antares-type was fairly complicated in overall design. It was constructed on a horizontal spaceframe with the standard two-nacelle configuration. Jutting above and below the main spaceframe were the ship's cargo holds, with the largest being located below the axis of the vessel. The forward living section for a standard crew of twenty and bridge were located in the foremost position of the vessel. The deflector dish was centered in between the bottom of the forward living section and the bottom of the ship ( remastered) The Antares-type was smaller in size than a starship, however, overall it possessed much larger cargo holds than were found in the latter design. ( remastered; ) Some of these vessels were converted to automation, which meant the ship operated with no crew, which resulted in the removal of the forward bridge section. These automated vessels were essentially flying cargo holds. ( remastered; ) Ships of the class ; Named: * Antares (NCC-501) * Woden (variant, NCC-325) * Yorkshire (NCC-330) ; Unnamed: * NCC-G1465 (variant) Appendices Appearances * ** ( remastering) ** (2007 remastering) ** ( remastering) * Background information mesh for the Antares]] The Antares-type originally existed as the robot grain ship, which originally appeared in The Animated Series. This class was the second Federation starship design, at the time, to appear in the Star Trek franchise. The original animated design heavily inspired the CGI model of the Antares, which appeared in the remastering of "Charlie X," and "Court Martial," while essentially the same model, the remastered Antares had a bridge and living section amended to the body of the original design. The front extension as a crew module was confirmed by producer Dave Rossi in an interview. http://trekmovie.com/2008/02/07/tos-r-producers-talk-ultimate-computer-and-share-new-images/ A CGI version, of what could be considered identical to the "robot grain ship," was created, or rather modified from the Antares design, for an appearance as the Woden in the remastered episode "The Ultimate Computer". External link * de:Antares-Typ Antares type